


Workaholic

by Sonnenplume



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Johan is a workaholic, Johann - Freeform, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn with Feelings, also, avi looks out for his boyfriend, fight me on the spelling, johavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnenplume/pseuds/Sonnenplume
Summary: Johann is terrible with his sleeping habits and Avi helps him out because he's a worried, protective boyfriendNo story spoilers in this one, safe to read for anyone past the first Interlude





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write something for my favourite bard boy whom I have STRONG headcanons about  
> Enjoy Avi taking good care of the man <3

When Avi entered the Void Fish's chamber he was not surprised to see Johann still there, quill in hand hunched over the desk. He scribbled something on a piece of parchment almost hectically, stared at it and when the Void Fish sang its greeting to Avi, the bard pushed the parchment away with a sigh only to repeat the process shortly after. With an almost sympathetic smile Avi walked closer.  
"Hey, I'm here to pick you up, it's late." Johann raised one hand to hush him and wrote some notes again, then leaned back in his chair rubbing his eyes with one hand. "How late?" "Late enough for me to get laid off my shift."  
Johann focused back on the score with a groan. "I'm not done yet," he grumbled. Avi picked up a small pile of written music sheets lying on the other side of the desk. "Those look very done to me," he said flipping through what looked like over 30 pages of new compositions. "Yeah, but I'm not done with this one."  
Avi put one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Come on, you need sleep. You can pick this back up tomorrow." Johann gave a weak, frustrated sigh. "I want to finish it now though. I'm not tired anyway." Avi quirked an eyebrow at that. "You're always tired, you're just too busy to notice."  
"Fine, okay," Johann mumbled, immediately getting back to writing "just let me finish this one." Avi gave a smirk. "No can do, this might as well take hours."  
With a quick motion he snatched the quill from Johann's hand and even before the halfelf had turned to him to complain he had slung his arms around his legs and back to scoop him up with ease. Johann protested and flailed, but Avi held him firmly against his chest and pressed a kiss against his cheek.  
"No complaining. You promised to work on a better sleeping schedule," he said and proceeded to carry Johann out of the room with only little effort even though he was still maybe a little trying to squirm out of the man's grasp, if only halfheartedly.  
"Till tomorrow!" he eventually shouted to the Void Fish in resignation and the creature spun in response.

"You're terrible and in violation against my personal right of freedom," Johann grumbled and Avi proceeded to carry him with a big smile. "And you, good sir, are in violation against my sweetheart's health so shush it."  
Johann made a condescending sound, but quit his struggle until Avi had reached their quarters and maneuvered them through the door. Once inside the taller man set Johann down and started to remove his uniform, the more bulky, protective pieces first, one at a time. "Come on, Jo, get comfortable, or I will make you." The bard shot him a glance that held way more intensity than his voice ever did.  
"Oh really? You want to force me into comfort, big man? How are you going to accomplish that?" "I have my ways," Avi smiled and snuggled a kiss against Johann's neck once he was done wriggling out of his uniform and was left with only his smallclothes. Johann tilted his head to give him more room, but pushed him off gently after a few nips. "Go on ahead, I'll finish up this one score and then come join you." But Avi shook his head.  
"I'm really not tired yet, so-" The guard did not let him finish and instead picked him up for the second time this evening to just carry him to the bed room and drop him on the bed.  
"You're terrible," he said and Avi laughed a bit. "Yeah, you already said so." With those words Avi climbed unto the bed trapping the smaller man between him and the mattress. First he leaned down to place a single gentle kiss against his forehead but then moved down to nuzzle his face and neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. "And I have ways to get you tired. You will be glad that you are already in bed." Avi's voice had a slightly deeper, more intense rumble to it and Johann let out a sigh.  
He huffed a small laugh to the ticklish sensation of Avi worming his fingers under his shirt but soon helped by arching his back off the mattress so Avi could pull off his shirt before kneeling up and working at his pants.  
"So what's the plan here? You really going to try to tire me out?" Johann asked with a slight smirk which Avi returned wholeheartedly. "Absolutely." This challenging, cheeky side of Johann was a rarity and Avi was relieved that his plans struck a high note in his partner. Once he had gotten Johann’s pants open he had leaned back down to kiss his jaw and give his neck a more decisive nibble, an almost bite the one under him responded to with a welcoming hum and his body winding slightly closer to his.  
It did not take Avi much longer to have Johann stripped down to not more than he himself was wearing. He kissed the man under him slowly but deeply, a pace Johann happily accepted, his arms soon wrapped around Avi's neck. The taller one's hands were exploring Johann's bare chest as if for the first time. His fingers did not take long to find one of his nipples to pinch and press at it lightly to earn a quiet moan from him. Avi broke the kiss so that he could focus his tongue's attention to his chest, licking and sucking at the nipple until it was so overly stimulated that the faintest touch drew a sigh out of Johann.  
Admittedly he really did not seem tired at all at this moment, but at least he seemed distracted enough from work which was a fine start.

The whine he gave when Avi moved over to the other side almost sounded like a complaint which made him raise his head briefly. "Do I need to stop?" he asked slightly worried.  
"You need to stop being a tease is what," Johann said. His skin was flushed almost down to his shoulders what Avi has not been able to see until now and the bard rolled his hips to brush against Avi's middle, having him notice that the treatment has already left him very aroused. The smile Avi responded with was almost a little shy, but he knew a cue when he got one and moved one hand down to press against Johann's erection. The shorter man let out a soft and quiet moan while lifting his hip into Avi's touch. The man on top did not wait long before moving his fingers along Johann's shaft straining against his smallclothes, the sensation of feeling it twitch against his fingers almost enough to distract him from his self-given task. His body mostly responding mutely to the stimulation Johann could not help but let an undignified groan slip out once Avi had slipped his fingers into his underwear to touch his member directly. The halfelf was digging his fingers into his shoulders at this point and Avi was busy wriggling the remaining cloth off of Johann's body. The man under him jerked against him when he was able to wrap his hand around his now exposed erection, thumbing at the tip.  
Johann’s mouth fell open in a silent gasp as his own leaking precum served nicely to reduce the friction of the small circles Avi drew on the head. His hips and dick twitched involuntarily at the jolts of pleasure the taller man was sending through his body, his voice becoming more audible when he realized that what he was treated to was nice - but not nearly enough.

The halfelf's hands pawed helplessly at Avi's back and his hips rocked into the hand massaging his dick in hopes of getting more friction, but Avi only gave a satisfied hum as an only change in his demeanor. "Fuck... you're... driving me wild and you know it," Johann gasped out and Avi nodded against his neck, giving it a gentle bite. "And I happen to know you like it," he replied. Avi was insanely aroused himself at this point, he could clearly feel his own erection press against its confines insistently, but that was not a point to take care of for the time being. Johann however was, so without much mind he trailed kisses down the halfelf's neck until he reached his chest and his so far mostly unattended nipple and lapped at it with his tongue until Johann's breath was deep and heavy. Then he took the sensitive nub between his teeth and gave it a gentle, experimental bite.  
The response was exhilarating. Johann allowed himself a long and deep moan, back arching and his body desperate to press against Avi's.  
Avi repeated the gesture and the response was similar yet maybe less intense. But still it was clear as day that Johann was enjoying himself. Avi gave his erection a tighter squeeze and the other nearly yelped, bucking into his hand feverishly, his shaft slick with his own come which steadily dribbled from the tip.

Johann's hands seemed to fight their own conflict torn between pulling him up against his mouth and keeping him firmly in place. Avi slowed his assault on his partner's member slightly to ask: "Talk to me, babe, what do you want?" Johann let out merely a whimper and clawed at Avi's back again, his legs flailing to hook around his partner's body to pull him in close. "What do you want me to do?" Avi repeated and Johann breathed out: "Go... harder on me… please..."  
Avi did not need another invitation. With a quick shift of position he had hoisted both of Johann's legs over his shoulder, folding the smaller man upwards. His one hand was back at the center of his erection almost immediately while his other found its way too his own mouth, slicking his fingers with saliva. When he prodded with his wet fingers at Johann's entrance the man under him threw his arms up covering his face, a flushed mess of moans and whimpers by now and it drew a long whine out of him when he pressed inside. The smaller man shuddered in delight as Avi twisted deeper inside him with one finger, all while pumping his erection in firm, regular strokes.  
The whines turned into deep breathing quickly, airy sighs soon begging Avi for more and it did not take long until he could fit another finger inside, pushing and playing with Johann's inner walls and stretching his hole. Avi only went a little bit deeper and a little bit harder and Johann was back to moaning, erratically jerking his hips until Avi felt his climax spill into his hand. He thoroughly worked the other through his high with more shallow thrusts and easy strokes, until the bard caught his breath and his tremors of pleasure subsided to shivers of exhaustion. Johann still held on to his boyfriend panting heavily. "That was... something..." he huffed. Avi gave a big smile and ran his sticky fingertips over Johann's dick, the former hard arousal apparently already ebbing off. "That's one way to put it," he said and slowly but steadily started working the fingers inside of him again. Johann could not hold back a weak whimper.

"Avi, oh fuck, that's just not fair," he panted heavily as Avi kept drilling into him slowly, twisting and curving his fingers to stretch him wider and soon hit a spot that sent a jolt through his body that actually tore a small yelp out of him and had him press flush against Avi, his heels digging into his back. "Unfair, maybe a little, but it doesn't exactly strike me as unwelcome." Lazily Johann's member twitched back to attention, not standing at its full size but already hardening again from the intense stimulation. Johann was almost desperately gasping for breath and his hips moving with blind greed but close to no energy. Avi used his messy hand to slick up his own erection, his sloppy movements pushing his smallclothes down and over his ass, soon his member slick and bare. Johann's dick was once again fully hard by the time Avi pressed his erection against Johann's prepared hole and the bard just gave a frantic nod, hips twitching towards the imminent intrusion. When Avi entered the other Johann's moan was unrestrained and his arms came up to grab at the other man's shoulders, pulling him closer.  
Avi made sure to take his sweet time to push in deeper. Even though he had prepared Johann fully he was still tight and sliding past the clenching ring was delightful. The guard had a hard time to restrain himself from immediate thrusting, animalistic arousal already heavily clouding his mind as it were, but he only pushed in deeper slowly at first until Johann's hitching breath grew deep and regular, only a little bit of voice to his deep sighs. "You okay, babe?" Avi asked once he was flush pressed into his partner and Johann's hands gripped hard at his back as he nodded. "I... didn't know... I still had enough energy to go another round," the bard chuckled, his legs shivering on Avi's shoulders.  
"Can I move?" he groaned. He could have sworn to be able to feel his erection's impatient pulsing in Johann's warmth.  
Johann moaned and managed to twist his hip against his partner's pelvis encouragingly. "Hell... yes... I mean you obviously want... to." His voice was a bit hoarse and even quieter than usual and Avi smiled in response. It was always nice to see a plan come to fruition. He grabbed hold of Johann's thighs to lift him up more which the bard let happen. His eyes were half lidded and looking at Avi with expectation and when he pulled out a little to thrust back in they screwed shut almost immediately. Johann's arms slumped off of Avi's back to land uselessly above his head as he let the guard fuck him with deep and slow thrusts. Avi was breathing as heavily as his boyfriend at this point as his spine tingled with stimulation.

Avi took his time to work up to a slightly faster pace and changed his angle which soon had him momentarily bumping against Johann's sweet spot making him gasp little moans and his member throb with newfound eagerness. If he had not gotten him off with his hands before Avi was sure Johann would leak come over his own belly by now. The image urged him on further, never getting tired of being the one to drive Johann to this incoherent state of bliss which has him whining and sighing under him.

"You look so hot, Jo," he huffed out and Johann had one of his weak tired laughs slip out. "Fuck... Avi... please..." he panted, shuddering all over.  
"You need me to go harder again?" Avi asked in a short pause, which Johann immediately complained about with a whine and writhing against him.  
" Fuck, yes, please," he pressed out, his hands covering his face hiding his flush and embarrassment insufficiently. Avi smiled and without warning slammed into the man under him, forcing out a near shout, his voice hiccupping with short yelps and moans as the Guard settled for a rough pace thrusting in deep.  
When Johann started clawing at his own face deliriously Avi did not miss a beat to let his partner's legs dangle and spasm over his shoulders and grab his wrists instead, pinning them over Johann's head. His weight being enough to hold the man in place Johann squirmed and wound under him shamelessly, his moaning only interrupted by his airy begging, looping almost like a mantra; " Yes, please, more, Avi"  
The guard leaned down to lick at Johann's lips. The position barely worked and was uncomfortable, but Johann quickly had him tied up in a sloppy, breathy kiss, moaning and panting.  
"This feels... so... good," he mouthed against Avi's kiss who was only able to grunt a sound of confirmation not breaking his rhythm, instead picking up the speed further, slamming into the other almost mindlessly.  
The bard reached his second orgasm with a yelp, his seed mostly spent already only leaking weak squirts against his belly, body shaking and voice out of his control.  
The guard slowed his pace slightly while observing his partner closely. He had a hard time to keep his rhythm low and his thrusting shallow as he was so far along it was a challenge to not lose himself in his own bliss.  
Johann made some attempts at moving his arms, but only wriggled weakly against his restrains.  
“’s okay,” he mumbled almost completely incoherently “please, Avi, it’s okay, I can handle it, you can have me, you can have me, you can have me.” The bard almost choked on his own voice as he repeated his line over and over in times with Avi picking back up his former speed, giving himself up fully to the mind numbing delight.  
Johann was moaning loudly without uninhibited and it did not take long before Avi too reached his orgasm, shuddering through it while trying not to collapse on the smaller man.

For a moment he rested inside his partner before he pulled out carefully and kissed the whimpering man, stroking his face and shoulders gently. Johann just laid there catching his breath and mumbling incoherently as Avi trailed kisses down his body, cleaning the mess off his partner’s midriff and softening member which earned him keening sounds from the other.  
Avi was out of breath and struggling to keep it together fairly well, much unlike Johann who, once Avi had let go of him to slump down next to him, weakly flailed his arms towards him to drag him closer.  
"You're really unfair, y'know?" he muttered. "What did I do?" Avi asked and scooted closer for a kiss but Johann gently pushed him off way too soon for his taste. "Me, and thoroughly at that," the smaller man complained which made Avi laugh a little.  
“So… do you need to go clean up or are you gonna suck it up?” Johann just raised one shaky arm and let it drop on Avi’s shoulder, too worn out to actively slap him.  
Avi just snickered and snuggled closer to the other.  
“Yeah, I don’t think I’ll be going anywhere,” the bard admitted, voice still shaking and faint.  
“Oh?” his boyfriend panted in response “You mean to tell me you are too tired to get up?”  
If Johann would not have had trouble to keep his eyes open at this point, he would have loved to shoot Avi a glare but instead he mumbled very weakly “You’re terrible” before drifting off into a deep slumber, subconsciously snuggling closer to the other as he pulled a blanket over them both.


End file.
